


We belong together peck.

by Unqio12



Category: Animal Jam (Video Game), Club Penguin, Club Penguin (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Breast Fucking, Butt Slapping, Cadeck is my otp, Cadence is a little kinky, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I had thought about this ship since in 2016, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cadence has a dick, cartoon tv show references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unqio12/pseuds/Unqio12
Summary: Peck was busy in her home just painting and other things that Peck likes to do, until Cadence invited her over to her house.  Will Peck confess her love for Cadence or will she keep it a secret?  Well let's find out!





	1. Peck x Cadence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys today I'm just writing a story between Cadence from CP and Peck from AJ. Cadeck is my otp, so I hope you guys enjoy.

Right now Peck was busy in her house just painting and doing many other things.

"Ok just a little bit of this and that, and there we go!" Peck said while she was painting a picture of Liza as Liza sat in a chair just having a flower in her hand.

"I'm done painting you Liza!" Peck said to Liza as Liza got up off the chair.

"Great work Peck, you really are the artist. *giggles*" Liza said while looking at Peck's drawing.

"Yeah, I am really good at art. Anyways do you want to take this artwork with you?" Peck said while shoving the canvas in front of Liza's face.

"Yes I do want to take this artwork with me Peck. Why would I not?" Liza said as she rolled her eyes taking the canvas with her.

"Bye Liza! See you next time!" Peck said waving at Liza.

"Ok Peck, Bye Bye!" Liza said as she left out of Peck's home.

"Ok, finally some alone time." Peck said walking to a different section in her house.

It was very close to nighttime and it was dark outside as Peck went to her family room and watched tv.

"Yes, I love this show!" Peck said as she was watching a tv show.

Peck's phone starts ringing making her get distracted from watching her tv show.

"H-Hello?" Peck said while answering her phone call.

"Hi Peck. Do you remember me?" Cadence said while talking on the phone.

"Oh Cadence it's you! And, yes I remember you. So how it's going in your world?" Peck replied to Cadence.

"It's going great in my world Peck. How about you?" Cadence said back to Peck.

"Well I'm doing good, right now I'm watching tv." Peck replied to Cadence again.

"Ok then, well Peck I got to tell you something" Cadence said through the phone.

"What do you got to say Cadence? You know that I don't want to miss my tv show." Peck said back to Cadence.

"Ok ok, I'll tell you. Peck your'e invited to my home for the rest of the night." Cadence said through the phone again.

"R-Really Cadence?" Peck said back to Cadence again.

"Yes really Peck." Cadence replied to Peck.

"Thank you! *screams excitedly*" Peck said as she hanged up the phone, and started to turn her tv off, and went in her car to drive over to her bff's house.

Cadence hears a knock on her door knowing that is Peck.

"Hi Peck, it's nice to meet you." Cadence said as she opened the door.

"*screams while jumping on Cadence* Hi Cadence!" Peck replied to Cadence.

"Woah woah woah, please calm down Peck." Cadence replied back to Peck.

"*sighs* Ok, I'll calm down Cadence." Peck replied to Cadence as she sighed softly.

"Anyways, can you please get off of me Peck?" Cadence replied to Peck.

"Ok, I'll get off of you Cadence." Peck replied to Cadence as she got up off her.

"T-Thanks." Cadence replied back to Peck as she got up.

"Your welcome. Anyways why did you invite me here Cadence?" Peck said while asking Cadence a question.

"Well, I invited you here because... I want the both of us to watch tv for the rest of the night." Cadence replied to Peck while she was pointing towards the tv in the family room.

"Ok then Cadence." Peck replied back to Cadence while she had a concerned look on her face.

Peck and Cadence walked into the family room as Cadence turned the tv on.

"Ok Peck, what do you want to watch?" Cadence said while asking Peck a question as she sat next to her.

"Well, what I want to watch is tom and jerry." Peck replied to Cadence.

"Ok then, we'll watch that." Cadence replied back to Peck as she changed the channel.

Both Peck and Cadence watched tom and jerry through the night until it reached to 11:00 pm.

"Hey Peck, do you want to say something?" Cadence said while asking Peck a question.

"Say what Cadence?" Peck replied back to Cadence.

"Say about how much you like me." Cadence replied back to Peck while she had a lewd look on her face.

"Oh, that. Well I-I" Peck replied back while stuttering her words.

"I what Peck? I what?" Cadence replied to Peck again while she had a lewd look on her face.

"*blushes really hard and hugs Cadence* I LOVE YOU!" Peck yelled at Cadence while she hugged Cadence really tight as she blushed very hard.

"I knew that you'd love me Peck." Cadence said while hugging Peck back after she hugged her.

"Ok ok, I had finally confessed that I'm in love with you. Now what?" Peck replied back to Cadence.

Cadence quietly chuckled as she pressed a button turning the couch they were sitting on into a bed.

"This, this is what we'll be doing Peck." Cadence said as she put her hand on Peck's breasts.

"C-Cadence you now know that I love you but n-not like this!" Peck replied to Cadence.

"Look Peck, I know you're not ready but trust me. We belong together." Cadence replied to Peck as Peck kept blushing.

Cadence takes her clothes off as she shows peck her dick.

"Now, it's know your turn Peck. Take your clothes off." Cadence said while ordering Peck a favor.

"O-Ok C-Cadence." Peck replied to Cadence.

Peck slowly took of her clothes while she was still blushing.

"*smirks* You have such a nice body Peck." Cadence said to Peck.

"Heh, would've said much better than myself." Peck replied to Cadence.

Cadence quietly growls as she fingers Peck's pussy and as she licks Peck's tongue.

"*muffled* W-What are you doing?" Peck said in a muffled tone.

Cadence continued to finger Peck's pussy as she still kept on licking Peck's tongue. Peck and Cadence both moaned quietly and softly. Cadence starts to finger Peck's pussy faster and faster as Peck still kept moaning. Cadence kept on fingering Peck's pussy as went faster and deeper almost making Peck about to reach her climax. Cadence fully shoved in her hand all the way up in Peck's pussy making her cum a lot as this made Cadence smirk and pull her hand out to taste Peck's pussy fluids.

"Hmm, Peck who knew that you'd taste so good?" Cadence said while licking off Peck's pussy fluids from her hand.

"Idk, Cadence. Idk." Peck replied to Cadence as she was still blushing.

"Anyways, are you ready Peck?" Cadence said as she asked Peck while pointing her dick to Peck's entrance.

"N-No" Peck replied to Cadence.

"It's ok, I promise that I'll go slow." Cadence replied to Peck while her dick was still pointing at Peck's entrance.

Peck quietly said ok as Cadence put her dick in Peck's pussy. Cadence starts going slow.

"F-Fuck, you feel so good Peck. D-Do you want me to go faster?" Cadence said while asking Peck.

"Y-Yes, please go faster Cadence." Peck replied to Cadence.

Cadence smirked as she went faster while thrusting into Peck's pussy making Peck moan and groan.

"C-Cadence?" Peck said while asking Cadence.

"Yes, Peck?" Cadence replied to Peck.

"Cadence can you please go faster?" Peck said at Cadence while blushing.

Cadence smirked again as she went faster and faster while thrusting into Peck's pussy. At this time, Cadence started licking Peck's neck as she still kept on thrusting faster and faster into Peck's pussy. Peck and Cadence moaned and groaned as Cadence went faster and harder. Cadence still kept on thrusting faster and faster and harder and harder into Peck's pussy. Both Peck and Cadence moaned and groaned louder and louder as Cadence went very fast and very hard. Peck tries to tell Cadence to slow down but Cadence doesn't listen as she continued to pound Peck's pussy with her dick. Cadence bit down really hard on Peck's neck as she thrusted her dick deeper and harder.

"F-Fuck, you're so tight Peck. Do you want my dick all the way in?" Cadence said while asking Peck.

"*heavily breaths* Y-Yes I want it in Cadence." Peck replied to Cadence.

Cadence said ok as she thrusted her dick in faster and deeper one more time until she thrusted it all the way in making Peck scream out her name. Cadence just smirked as she came inside of Peck's pussy. While the both of them sighed and moaned.

"F-Fuck Cadence. That felt good." Peck said while looking at Cadence.

"Yeah that felt good but that doesn't mean we're done Peck." Cadence replied as she pulled her dick out of Peck's pussy.

Peck quietly said oh as Cadence started to thrust her dick in between Peck's breasts. Cadence thrusted her dick slowly in between Peck's breasts while Peck starts grabbing Cadence's breasts with her hands.

"*smirks* Do you want me to go faster peck?" Cadence said while asking Peck.

"Yes I do want you to go faster." Peck replied back to Cadence as she still grabbed Cadence's breasts.

Cadence smirked as she thrusted faster in between Peck's breasts. Cadence starts licking Peck's tongue as she still keeps on thrusting faster in between Peck's breasts. Both Cadence and Peck moaned and groaned as Cadence thrusted faster and faster in between Peck's breasts. Cadence went faster and faster and harder and harder in between Peck's breasts. Cadence and Peck moaned and groaned louder and louder as Cadence thrusted very fast in between Peck's breasts. Cadence thrusted faster in between Peck's breasts one more time as she came all over Peck's chest and face.

"Hmm, what's else on the list that we haven't done yet Peck?" Cadence said while asking Peck as she pulled out her dick out of between Peck's breasts.

"Well, we haven't did this Cadence." Peck said as she had her ass in the air.

Cadence smirked as she slowly inserted her dick in Peck's ass as Peck was still blushing. Cadence started to thrust her dick slowly inside of Peck's ass.

"Do you want me to go faster hun?" Cadence said as she purred in Peck's ear.

"Yes, I do want you to go faster. I always wanted to have sex with you Cadence." Peck replied to Cadence.

Cadence thrusted faster in Peck's ass while Peck was smiling and blushing. Cadence softly slaps Peck's ass while she still keeps thrusting inside of Peck's ass. Both Peck and Cadence moan as Cadence bites Peck's neck. Cadence still keeps thrusting faster and faster in Peck's ass while she bites Peck's neck really hard.

"*growls* Do you want me to go faster Peck? Do you?" Cadence said while biting on Peck's neck.

"Y-Yes Cadence, I do want you to go faster." Peck said in a high pitched voice.

Cadence thrusted faster and faster and harder and harder in Peck's ass while Peck was still blushing. Cadence keeps on slapping Peck's ass as she thrusts faster and harder in Peck's ass. Both Peck and Cadence moan and groan louder and louder as Cadence thrusts faster and deeper in Peck's ass.

"F-Fuck, you're ass is so tight. I can't, I just can't." Cadence said while biting on Peck's neck some more.

Cadence keeps on thrusting faster and deeper in Peck's ass while Peck blushes even more. Peck screamed out Cadence's name again as Cadence thrusted her dick all the way in Peck's ass. Cadence came inside of Peck's ass while she slapped her ass one more time. The two took breaths after that.

"*heavily breaths* F-Fuck, who knew that you was going to be that tight? Nvm, anyways do you want to suck my dick?" Cadence said as she pulled out her dick out of Peck's ass.

Peck took no hesitance at all, so she just quickly started to lick Cadence's tip as Cadence smirked and blushed. Cadence pushed Peck's head further onto her dick making Peck gag a little but Peck still keeps sucking Cadence's dick.

"*growls* Can you please go faster Peck? You know I'm not the one to wait." Cadence said while her hand was still on Peck's head.

Peck sucked Cadence's dick a little faster as Cadence still kept blushing. Both Peck and Cadence moaned and groaned as Peck sucked on Cadence's dick faster and faster. Cadence grinded her teeth as Peck kept on sucking her dick faster and faster.

"*growls* P-Peck I think I'm gonna cum." Cadence said while trying to warn Peck.

Peck didn't listen as she sucked on Cadence's dick faster and faster. Cadence came inside of Peck's mouth making Peck swallow all of her cum.

"*sighs* You really are a good bunny, aren't you Peck?" Cadence said while petting Peck's head.

"Yes I am Cadence, yes I am. *giggles*" Peck said after she pulled her mouth off of Cadence's dick.

Cadence softly licked and sucked on Peck's neck which covered the bite injury that was on her neck. The two quietly moaned and groaned.

"*kisses Peck's neck* There, don't that feel better Peck?" Cadence said after licking and sucking on Peck's neck.

"Yes that feels better. Also, just for a second there somehow that injury you made on my neck was starting to sting." Peck said while smiling.

Peck and cadence both put their pajamas on and cuddled with each other in the bed which used to be a couch as they talked to each other one last time before they slept.

"I'm sleepy Cadence." Peck said as she cuddled with Cadence.

"I'm sleepy too Peck." Cadence replied as she cuddled with Peck.

"Goodnight Cadence. Also, I love you. *giggles*" Peck said before she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Peck. Also, I love you too. *smirks while giggling quietly*" Cadence replied as she turned the tv off and went to sleep.

Both Cadence and Peck slept together through the night as they was still cuddling up next to each other. Until next time, the two are still bffs but now the're partners.


	2. Peck's pregnacy #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Peck and Cadence had sex last night somehow Peck has been wondering if she maybe pregnant or not. So this time Peck takes a pregnacy test to see if she is going to have kids or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody today I'm just typing a second chapter to the previous story named "We belong together Peck". So I hope you guys enjoy.

The next day Peck woke up wondering where Cadence is and she has been wondering if something might happen after the events of last night.

-Peck's POV-

I woke up this morning wondering where Cadence is and I wonder what will happen next after the events of last night.

"Cadence, Oh Cadence? Where are you?" I said while searching for my bff.

I walked in the kitchen wondering if Cadence is there but somehow she wasn't there either.

"Now where is my bff? *turns around and gasps at seeing Cadence in front of me then falls down on my ass* Oh C-Cadence I didn't know that you was there." I said while laying on the floor.

"Heh, sorry if I scared you my bff." Cadence said as she helped me off of the ground.

"I know that you're sorry Cadence but why was you gone? I have been looking everywhere for you!" I said while looking at Cadence with a concerned face.

"Oh, I was only gone just for a minute. Also, I was buying groceries and that's all I was doing." Cadence said back to me.

"Oh ok, I was just making sure." I said while talking back to Cadence.

Me and Cadence both put all the groceries up, then after that Cadence decided to fix pancakes since she had the ingredients on how to make them.

"Hey Peck, do you want to help me fix these pancakes?" Cadence said while asking me a question.

"No thanks Cadence. I'm fine, trust me." I said back to Cadence.

"Ok then. Suit yourself." Cadence said back to me while she was still fixing the pancakes.

I softly chuckled as I went back into the family room and turned the tv on. Then I start writing in my journal.

"*whispers* Dear diary, Cadence is my favorite bff ever and I really love her so much because first she invited me into her house. And, now she's fixing pancakes. This is great isn't it? *shakes head* Not now, I got to go eat right now." I said while writing in my journal.

"Ok Peck. The food's ready now!" Cadence said while calling my name.

"Ok, I'm coming in there right now Cadence." I said while running into kitchen where Cadence is at.

"*giggles* The food's on the table Peck." Cadence said while pointing at the pancakes.

"Oh, ok Cadence." I said back to my bff.

Me and Cadence both ate our pancakes and we both drank our orange juice that was poured for both of us.

"I'm finished Cadence." I said as I started leaving the kitchen.

"Well if your finished then why don't we have some fun?" Cadence said while picking me up and carrying me in the family room until she pins me on the wall.

"C-Cadence I don't-" I said while pausing my words as Cadence covers my mouth with her hand.

"Shh, it's ok Peck. This will only take a sec." Cadence said while she had her mouth on my hand.

I softly gasp as Cadence slowly takes off my clothes and as she takes her clothes off. Cadence starts biting and licking on my neck as she thrusts her dick inside of my pussy. Me and Cadence both moaned softly as Cadence thrusted her dick inside of my pussy faster and harder. Cadence bites on my neck a little hard while she keeps thrusting her dick in my pussy faster and faster and harder and harder. Me and Cadence both moaned louder and louder as Cadence thrusted her dick inside my pussy very fast and very hard.

"*growls* I'm about to cum Peck." Cadence said as she still thrusted her dick inside of my pussy.

Cadence thrusted her dick inside my pussy one more time until she came inside me. Me and Cadence both took small breaths after Cadence was done cumming inside of me.

"F-Fuck Peck, you really are a very good bunny? Aren't ya Peck?" Cadence said while talking in my ear.

"Y-Yes I am a very good bunny Cadence. Yes I am." I said back to Cadence.

Cadence chuckled at my response and pulled her dick out of pussy while she still keeps licking and sucking on my neck.

"D-Do you want me to suck your dick C-Cadence?" I said while blushing deeply.

"Heh, yeah I do Peck. *chuckles* Why would I not?" Cadence said back to me.

I sucked on Cadence's dick a little bit until Cadence came inside my mouth and this made me blush a little bit.

"*smirks* Peck you really are a cute bun bun." Cadence said while petting my head.

I swallowed some of the cum that was inside my mouth and I took my mouth off Cadence's dick. Cadence smirked at my actions as she puts her clothes back on.

"Well, what are you waiting for peck?" Cadence said while asking me a question.

I put my clothes back on and I get up walking towards Cadence.

"Where are we going Cadence?" I said while asking my bff a question.

"You'll see Peck. You'll see." Cadence said back to me.

I quietly whispered the words 'ok' as me and Cadence went in a taxi car which drove us all the way from my bff's home towards a AJ/CP hospital. Also, the AJ/CP hospital was the type of hospital that cares for all different types of people that come from both of those worlds.

"We're here Peck." Cadence said while leading me inside the building.

Me and Cadence rushed into the building until Cadence told me to stop because we both was going to enter a room that was ready for me.

"Ok Peck we're going to enter this room alright?" Cadence said while asking me a question.

I quietly said alright as Cadence opened the room door which had doctor in there waiting for me.

"Bye Peck." Cadence said as she closed the room door.

"Um, who are you?" I said as I asked the doctor in front of me.

"I'm Dr. Hoot if that's what you want to call me Miss Peck." The doctor said while talking back to me.

I wondered to myself how did this doctor now my name. But I shook that thought off my mind a little bit.

"Um Miss Peck are you there? *whistles* Miss Peck are you ok?" Dr. Hoot said while waving her wing in front of my face.

"Yes, I'm fine Dr. Hoot. And, yes I'm here." I said while getting my consciousness back.

"Oh ok. Well Miss Peck, I heard that you and Miss Cadence did some "things" last night and I just want say you might need to get a test for it." Ms. Hoot said while talking back to me.

"What test?" I said while asking Dr. Hoot a question.

"A pregnacy test Miss Peck." Dr. Hoot said while talking back to me.

"Oh." I said back to Dr. Hoot.

-Author's POV-

Peck had a lot of "Pregnacy tests" to see if she's pregnant or not and it seemed that she was 100% positive of having kids. Also, Cadence waited for Peck to come out until she was done taking her tests.

"*sighs quietly* How long is it going to be for-" Cadence said while pausing her words when she saw Peck come out the room.

"Cadence! I'm Pregnant!" Peck said while running towards her bff.

"Oh, you are?!" Cadence replied to Peck as she got up off her seat.

"Yes I am Cadence! Yes I am!" Peck replied to Cadence.

Both Peck and Cadence screamed very loudly until Dr. Hoot came out of the room and Dr. Hoot had told both of them to be quiet.

"Ok, Miss Peck and Miss Cadence. The two of you will have to wait 9 months to come back this hospital." Dr. Hoot said.

"Ok Dr. hoot. You hear that Peck, it's our cue to leave." Cadence said to Peck.

"But Cadence-" Peck said as she paused her words when Cadence quickly pulled her arm.

Both Peck and Cadence left the hospital. They also went in the same taxi car and they drove from the hospital all the way to a DJ club for all members and nonmembers of CP and AJ.

"Cadence can you please tell me what's going-" Peck said while pausing her words as Cadence pulled her arm again.

Both Peck and Cadence went inside the DJ club building as they both parted and danced all day and night. For now, this story is wrapped up until the next chapter of this story continues.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a great story that I just made. So what you guys think, please let me know in the comments below.


End file.
